


'Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open

by maggells



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggells/pseuds/maggells
Summary: Zelda takes control into her capable hands.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	'Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open

**Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state**

**A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake**

**No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber,**

**Until I realize that it was you who held me under**

**-Florence Welch,** **_Blinding_ **

x x x

"Lilith, we've been poring over books for hours. Neither of us will be any good for the coven if we work ourselves into the ground. We're no closer to an answer than we were when we started and my eyes are starting to cross. Why don't we pick this up again in the morning?" 

They were holed up in the study, every available surface littered with magical texts interspersed with half drank tea cups that had turned into empty scotch glasses. Another situation, another long night worrying about how to fix it. The newest figurehead of an ancient religion and her self elected high priestess united in joint purpose and frustration. 

"You go on without me. Get some rest. I'll be up soon." Lilith shooed her with a distracted gesture, nose still buried deep in a book.

"Why don't I believe you?" Zelda's perfectly arched eyebrow was lost on the demoness. 

"I don't need as much sleep as you, I'll be fine. I'm not ready to give up yet." A stubborn streak that could rival Zelda's own was not going to be easy to defeat tonight.

"It's not giving up. Just a short break. Rest your eyes and start again fresh." She let her magic infuse her words, a gentle nudge in the right direction. She couldn't hope to overpower Lilith or force her hand but a little help persuading the increasingly frustrated demigod couldn't hurt.

"I can't  _ fail _ them, Zelda. They're all counting on me now. I have to keep--"

Zelda cuts her off with a kiss, swallowing the rest of her words and focusing all of her energy on pleasantly distracting the overly tired, anxious demoness, even for just a bit. She smiles against Lilith's lips in triumph when the heavy tome on her lap slips to the floor with a muffled thud against the carpet, a resigned sigh against the witch's mouth confirming she's won for the time being.

"There's a good girl. Relax. You've been working so hard. Let me help..." 

x x x

Many kisses later and all problems seemingly successfully forgotten for the time being, Lilith is gasping and panting into the heat of Zelda's mouth, hair mussed, pupils blown, whimpering when Zelda pulls back, continually demanding more. "Don't stop. Kiss me. Keep kissing me..."

"Lilith slow down. I wasn't trying to turn you on. I was just trying to take your mind off of things, comfort you." Somehow they've ended up against the wall separating the study from the parlor, Lilith's back pressed up against the smooth wallpaper as Zelda holds her in place.

"Yes well now I'm very  _ uncomfortable _ ." Zelda can tell she's gotten her too worked up to settle her again easily. Maybe there's more than one way to get her overworked demoness to relax...

"Tell me, Lilith. Where are you suddenly so uncomfortable?" Big innocent eyes, biting her bottom lip against a grin and waiting for Lilith to actually say it, the brunette instead taking Zelda’s hand and guiding it down, down, down.

" _ Here _ . I ache Zelda." The heat between her thighs could melt steel.

"Oh my, darling. You're positively soaked. Is all this for me? From just those few kisses?" Fingertips against wet silk.

Lilith, distracted and needy, "Your kisses always make me like this."

"Mmmmm, is that so?" The smug grin slowly stretching across Zelda's face is positively sinful. 

" _ Zelda _ , stop teasing and  _ touch _ me." Breathless. Desperate.

“That’s not the polite way to ask.” Slow strokes with her thumb. Never enough.

"That's not the polite way to speak to your Queen either." A half hearted attempt to regain the upper hand.

"No, Lilith. No titles right now. I'm in control." A steady thigh suddenly pressed between Lilith's trembling ones, hand buried in thick dark curls.

"Is that so?" A completely unconvincing squeak.

"It is. You need to not be.  _ Or _ , I could stop…" Playfully pulling back until the frantic look in Lilith's eyes stops her.

"No! Don't stop. Please..." Small hands clawing at Zelda's shoulders to keep her close.

"There's a good girl. Now, let's try this again. What do you need Lilith?" Waiting, watching.

"You, Zelda. Just you." So, so sure.

"You have me. What does your cunt need?" Just filthy enough to push her buttons.

“ _ Zelda _ ....” A whimper of pure need.

“Gods you’re so fun to tease... Look at you — you can’t even keep still.”

By this point Lilith has a leg thrown over Zelda's hip, trying to rut against her in desperation, but Zelda has her pinned to the wall and she can't get any leverage. They're nose to nose with Lilith wearing slightly higher heels and her lips are so close she can barely stand it anymore, Zelda refusing to even kiss her now.

"Stop it with the eyes. You can't stare your way into an orgasm this time. I'll resist that pout if it means getting to hear you tell me exactly what you need right this second, Lilith..."

"Why? Why do I need to say it? You already know. You know what I want. You want it too. Just give in, Zelda. Satisfy us both. Fuck, I can't--. Come on! Just-- you are infuriating!" Lilith is whining and squirming and doing everything she can with her body to get Zelda to finally touch her but Zelda still resists.

"You love how infuriating I can be. You're so aroused you've already ruined your stockings. I can feel how drenched you are, rubbing yourself against me like the wanton little slut you are. I'll give you anything you want right now, Lilith. Anything. Stop torturing us both and ask me."

"Zelda!"

"There is nothing I won't grant you. Everything I have is yours to take. Nothing you could ask will I deny you. Nothing you could want would I not gladly fulfil. I need to know Lilith. I need to hear you say it. Please, love, for me. Close your eyes and ask me, Lilith."

Once it became about Zelda's need to hear it, a switch flipped in Lilith's mind and the floodgates opened. "Please, Zelda.  _ Please _ . I need you to fuck me. Right now. Right here. I feel so empty inside, I can't stand it another second. I need you to fill me up. Break me open. I need you inside me. I need your cock inside me. Please. PLEASE. Now now now NOW!"

Zelda was enthralled with the wild sheen in Lilith's eyes, her speech pressured and pushed out in a rush of breath and desperation. Zelda promised to deny Lilith nothing and this certainly wasn't something she wanted to refuse. 

It was all too easy to vanish their skirts and conjure a strap on, Zelda encouraging Lilith to wrap her other leg around her waist, helping to hoist her up the wall with a spark of magic until she was positioned perfectly, the head of the thick black toy pressed right against the soaked material of Lilith's panties, Zelda's deft fingers sliding them aside to expose her slippery, swollen cunt, Lilith hissing and panting in anticipation.

"Is this still what you want, Lilith? Me fucking you against the parlor wall like a whore? Knowing anyone could walk in and see this, see you?"

A fierce blush stains Lilith's cheeks at the words but her nipples tighten painfully beneath her bra, already soaked cunt dripping rivulets of intensified need down her legs and across the broad head of Zelda's cock, painting them with want. She moans, full and low and plaintive, tangling her hand in Zelda's hair and twisting harshly.

"Please, for the love of everything dark and unholy, fuck me until I lose my voice screaming your name. NOW!!"

Zelda bottoms out in a single thrust, delighting in Lilith's primal yell at the sudden feeling of being stretched and filled all at once. She holds there for a moment, her own chest heaving with strained breaths, gone on the tempting way Lilith's pulse jumps in her neck, head thrown back in pained ecstasy. 

She digs her fingers into Lilith's hips and uses them to slide Lilith up the wall again, cock inching out of her achingly slowly, just the tip remaining before she slams her back down again, the hilt striking Lilith's neglected clit on the downstroke, making her curse and clamp down so tightly Zelda can feel it.

"That's right. Take it. You begged for it so prettily. I'm going to fuck you with it now. Just how you need it, Lilith. Just how you fantasize about me doing it when you're alone and touching yourself, nothing quite enough when what you really need is  _ this _ ."

Lilith is too far gone to form coherent words with Zelda thrusting roughly inside her at a frenetic pace, all she can do is cling to the witch and call out expletives and pleas for "more" "harder" "faster" "oh fuck yes" and "Zelda!!!" over and over again, sometimes jumbling them all together in strings of whimpering nonsense that just seem to further drive Zelda on. Her hips snap up against the demoness violently now, a slight twist at the end of each stroke catching Lilith's g-spot and sending gushing bursts of pleasure out of her uncontrollably.

"That's right, come all over us. Show me how much you need this.. Show me what a good girl you can be and give me everything."

Lilith is coming continuously now, face buried in Zelda's shoulder, teeth clamped down through the expensive fabric of Zelda's jacket, her screams muffled and her breath coming in short bursts against Zelda's throat as she fucks her mercilessly, finally starting to lose rhythm when Lilith is just starting to get worried she's going to actually pass out from over stimulation, unable to escape the all-consuming sensation of Zelda's cock dragging against her tortured g-spot and clit repeatedly. 

"Are you ready, Lilith? Fuck... Are you ready to make me come while I'm inside you? I'm so close. You feel so good wrapped around me, coming for me, screaming for me. You're doing such a good job, such a good girl for me, my good good  _ good _ girl. Ohhhhh fuck..."

Lilith has a brief reprieve when Zelda's angle changes slightly, taking advantage of Zelda's newfound desperation to help push her over the edge, finding the shell of her ear and suckling before starting up a filthy chant of "please please please, come for me, fill me up, give it to me...".

"Ohhhhhh yes yes yes, fuck Lilith, I'm--I'm-- come with me!"

And Lilith, completely helpless to do anything else, comes screaming Zelda's name, the gushing deluge of their combined pleasure splashing the carpet and flooding Zelda's shoes for good measure, the blessedly empty house shaking with their intermingled shouts of release.

Zelda's legs nearly give out under the strain of supporting them both through absurdly powerful orgasms, lowering them safely to the floor as she vanishes the strap, Lilith collapsing into her lap at once, both of them gasping and trembling in the aftermath.

Zelda holds her gently now, reverently, stroking her dark, damp hair lovingly, murmuring praise against the crown of her head.

"Such a good girl. So proud. All mine, Lilith. Thank you." 

Lilith clears her sore throat and attempts a soft question, face still pressed to Zelda's collarbone languidly.

"Why are you thanking me? I do believe I should be thanking you."

"Because you used your words and asked me for what you needed. And because... I needed this, too."

Companionable silence settles around them as they come down wrapped up in each other.

"Zelda?" A hushed murmur into red gold curls.

"Hmmm?"

"Take me to bed?" A smile tucked into her shoulder, sleepy and sated for the time being.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
